


Of Princesses and Knights

by kusunogatari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusunogatari/pseuds/kusunogatari
Summary: Obito's always dreamed of a perfect relationship, and at first he thinks he's found it. But it'll take both gentle coaxing and a harsh reality check to see through rose-colored glasses. Life isn't a romance novel. Not everyone deserves the love you want to give them. Sometimes, no matter how much you want to be the hero...you end up the victim.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Obito/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Obito/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Of Princesses and Knights

It started, as most do, rather innocently.

After a childhood of trouble and delinquency, Obito wasn’t expecting much from the job market. His grandmother was too poor (and so were his grades) to get into any decent school. He tried community college only to flunk out. Eventually he got a job stocking shelves at a home and garden supply chain, working with anything from lawn care to tool parts to plumbing. It wasn’t really what he wanted, but...well, in all honesty, he didn’t know _what_ he wanted. He was listless, directionless, cruising through life without any real goal or purpose. Most days, he wasn’t even sure why he kept getting up in the morning.

Maybe that’s what made it so easy.

For his birthday, his grandmother had gotten him a gift card to a small restaurant in the same stripmall as his place of work. It sat right in the corner of the L-shaped lot, and actually saw a good bit of business. When he tried to insist she go with him, she admitted it likely would only get him one meal. “Something special to break up the monotony,” she’d told him with her typical squinty-eyed smile.

So, after a shift, he’d taken off his work smock and walked to the entrance. The smells carried on the wind down from the doors made his mouth water.

And that’s when he met Akio.

Clearly on a break but still donning his waiter garb, the man was leaned against the hood of a car, taking a drag from a cigarette. Obito...wasn’t sure if that was quite legal - was he far enough from the door? But it caught his attention, and...made him realize that this guy was actually pretty attractive.

Dark brown hair was trimmed short along the sides, longer along the top of his scalp and styled forward. Umber eyes were heavy-lidded, five o’clock shadow shading his well-defined face. Change his outfit and keep the pose, and you’d probably have a potential model in the making.

Obito’s pause to observe didn’t go unnoticed.

“See something you like?”

Jolting at being caught and flushing a light pink, he’d stammered some excuse he no longer remembers. What he _does_ recall is the smoldering chuckle it earned in response.

Flicking the butt to the asphalt, the man ground it with the toe of a shoe. “Stressful job,” he’d explained, exhaling the last cloud of acrid smoke that made Obito’s sinuses sting. “Helps take the edge off.”

Not having a reply, Obito had simply given a jerky nod.

“Heading inside?”

“Uh...yeah.” The Uchiha gave his scalp a nervous scritch. “Got a, uh...gift card. For my birthday.”

“Oh? Well happy birthday. Late, I’m sure, but y’know. Maybe I’ll catch your table. The mushroom burger’s to die for.”

“...oh! I, uh...thanks. Maybe I’ll try it.”

Akio smirked, righting himself from his perch and heading in first.

Obito found himself glancing at his ass as he walked before flickering eyes back to his head, red-faced all over again.

High school, after his accident, had left him without a single date. Any crushes would have just laughed him off, so...he hadn’t exactly had any ‘training’ in the field of romance quite yet. But he liked this guy...some kind of allure to him that Obito couldn’t explain. He was both pretty boy and yet rugged - smooth and yet edged. The dualities left Obito a very confused bisexual.

He ended up at a table outside Akio’s assignment, but he tried the mushroom burger anyway. As advertised, it was amazing. And before he could leave, Akio snuck to his table with a blank receipt slip scribbled with his number, given alongside a wink that left Obito with a twitch below the belt.

He waited two days before calling.

Next thing he knew, after an afternoon beer (or three) at his new “friend’s” apartment, Obito was regaining his breath after a quick yet brutal fuck that left him seeing stars.

His first.

Akio had laughed at how quickly he came.

...that...wasn’t what he intended, it just...it all happened so fast!

...was it supposed to happen that fast?

That was the beginning of his first foray into romance almost nine months ago. At first? Everything was roses. Akio would have him over for a drink or a smoke, they’d fool around, and Obito would waddle around work the next day and earn snickers from his coworkers.

...and yet, after a little while, something felt... _off_.

Obito told himself it was because he was _new_ to this whole thing. He had nothing to compare to, of course it would be _weird_! But...the feeling persisted.

Akio only ever fucked him from behind, belly-down. Obito never got to top. Any suggestions of changing positions was met with a curt no. The first time, he’d caught the way Akio had grimaced at his face before turning down the request to try missionary.

...it stung. But Obito convinced himself it was just...new. Akio liked him, he wouldn’t _be_ with him if he didn’t. And he had to admit, his face was...well, it took getting used to. Besides, he still got to give him oral sometimes! Though...every time he dared to look up, Akio’s head was craned back, eyes closed.

...well, that didn’t matter.

Akio was also a very...physical guy. Obito had had a few male friends in school, and he knew that tussles were normal. It started with shoves against his shoulder when they were laughing, ruffles of his hair, smacks on his ass. But over time, touches weren’t just positive. If he said something Akio didn’t like, he’d get biffed along the back of the head and called a moron. He was often grabbed with a vice-like grip if Akio thought he wasn’t listening.

When an elbow broke his nose, blood running like a faucet, he’d gotten a curt ‘uh, sorry’ before being tossed a towel to mop up.

...just...guys being guys, right?

...right?

Obito didn’t see it, but...he started changing. Unexpected noises made him flinch. Movement in the corner of his eyes would earn a jump. Eye contact started getting harder and harder to maintain. And even during the warm Summer months, he wore long pants and sleeves. Underneath, blemishes of purple were still fading, and...well, he didn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea.

“Obito, is...everything all right?”

Startling as his gran laid a gentle hand on his arm, Obito whipped it from her grip before he realized what he’d done. “...uh...w-what? Sorry, I...I wasn’t listening.”

Her brow furrowed. “You seem so nervous, dear!”

He itched the spot she’d touched him subconsciously. “...guess I’m just...worried about my place.” The water main beneath his apartment building had burst, and he had to vacate while they worked on repairs and any water damage. Which meant crashing at his grandmother’s across town. Without a car of his own, he had been bussing to work, and had no spare time to see Akio. He felt bad.

...mostly.

“I’m sure they’ll get it fixed in no time,” Sachiko tried to assure him. Going to pat his arm again, she paused...and then wilted and decided against it. “...I know you must be eager to go home.”

“This _is_ my home,” he muttered.

“Independence is hard to give up once you’ve got it. And surely you miss your friends?”

That earned a flinch. Obito hadn’t dared tell her about Akio - he...wasn’t sure how she’d react, given her generation. So for now they were just friends.

...right.

In truth, Obito was glad for the break. He didn’t have a TV in his apartment, and the internet was abysmal. So he’d taken to binge-watching what few shows his grandmother’s old antenna managed to pick up. Mostly just sappy soap operas and Lifetime movies.

He couldn’t stop watching them.

In truth, Obito had always been a bit of a romantic. He’d had crushes on sweet, soft girls in high school, but never had the courage to approach them. After the car accident that left him partially crippled and his face so scarred...well, that only made it worse.

Sex with Akio was great...as far as he knew. But Akio was never a cuddler. He’d clean himself off and promptly pass out. It looked like hard work, after all, so...Obito couldn’t blame him. Even then, they’d still never done it face to face. While he told himself he didn’t mind, in truth...it hurt Obito more than he’d ever admit.

So as he sat in the dark once his grandmother was in bed, curled on the couch and hugging one of the throw pillows, he drank in the romantic plots and relationship drama like a withered plant in the desert. _This_ was what he wanted…! Soft, passionate, gentle, consuming! Sure, there was plenty of lust between himself and Akio - the passion was definitely there, but...everything else?

Torn, he’d flopped to his side, still clinging to the pillow as it subtly absorbed the silent tears he shed.

He didn’t know what to do.

“Obito.”

“...huh?”

Blinking owlishly at her grandson, Sachiko sighs. “You’ve been staring at the wall for ten minutes, dear.”

“Oh…” Fishing for an excuse, he mumbles, “Didn’t sleep too well. Guess I’m, uh...groggy.”

“Then what you need is some fresh air!”

That earns a cringe. “I don’t feel like going out…”

“Oh, nonsense.” Tottering over, Sachiko nudges him gently. “There’s a lovely little cafe just down the street. Go get some coffee and wake up. You can pick me up something sweet while you’re there, hm? Stretch your legs! Get some sun!”

“Gran, it’s November.”

“It’s still sunny, and you’ve never minded the cold, have you?” Another nudge. “I’ve been craving pumpkin bread and they make it so well. Be a dear and get me some?”

Obito deadpans at her slightly. He knows she doesn’t actually want the bread...she just wants him to get out of the house. “All right…”

“No rush to get back - sit and have your coffee first, all right? Enjoy the day!”

Waving in agreement, he moves to change his outfit (still clothed in his nightwear) before digging out his wallet and making to take the stroll.

It’s brisk outside, but thankfully not too cold for the jacket he’s donned. It’s yet to snow, which he’s a bit sad for. Practically all the little maples that line the road are stripped of their leaves, the flurries of red and gold long swept up. But the sun _is_ out as Sachiko promised, and despite the cool breeze, it feels just a little warm against his face.

A block later, he comes upon what he assumes to be the proper cafe, sitting on the corner with big windows and a rather dated looking building. As soon as he opens the door, a symphony of smells washes over him: coffee, baked goods, and...something like old books. Or maybe old wood? Possibly both, given the interior is aged, and shelves are lined with tomes.

It’s a bit on the busy side, so he waits in line a few minutes, mulling over his options. If he’s really going to stay here a while as his grandmother ordered, he’d best wait to get her bread so it doesn’t dry out before he leaves. Which leaves his own choice to be made. In the end, he settles on hazelnut coffee and crumb cake, drizzled with a little maple syrup.

Perfect.

Taking his mug and plate, he glances around the room. Most of the smaller tables are taken, so he starts moseying toward a window booth.

But on his way, something catches his eye.

A woman sits at a booth of her own, browsing her laptop as a camera bag sits beside it. From here he can see the contents of her screen, sheepishly snooping. She seems to be working on some kind of...blog? And it’s littered with pictures: mostly of the city, but some of nature, people, animals...and they’re really good!

Standing and watching for a time, he eventually notices that his creeping is in turn being made note of by other patrons, and his ears go red. At first he makes to simply walk by, but...something stops him.

He’ll call it loneliness.

“Uh...s’cuse me…”

The woman glances to him, spotting him standing a bit awkwardly at the end of her table. “...yes?”

Obito flounders for a moment. Now what? He wants to ask her about her pictures, but...how to do so without seeming creepy? “Is that, uh...is that a camera bag?”

Glancing to the bag in question, she replies, “Yeah! I take photos in my spare time. Just got in from a shoot around the park, thought I’d work on my blog and warm up with some tea.” She flashes him a warm, genuine smile.

...he rarely gets those. Most people just sort of...flicker their lips, eyes too trained on his scars to really _want_ to smile at him. But her gaze doesn’t linger. She doesn’t seem wanting to brush him off. If anything, she seems actually interested in talking to him…!

Given an inch and taking a mile, Obito perks up. “Oh? That’s cool! I love photography...never tried it, but I love looking at pictures, heh.”

“Here, want to see what I took?”

...that earns a surprised blink. “S...sure!” After a small, awkward pause, he gingerly takes the seat opposite her, letting her turn her computer around.

“You can just scroll down - I just got it posted so it’s all saved.”

Glancing to her as she speaks, Obito then looks back to the photos. A hand spares to slowly sort through them with the mouse pad. He knows that park! He used to play there when he was a kid. Most of the old equipment is gone, and some of the trees: replaced with newer, ‘safer’ stuff and more open space. It makes him feel a little melancholy.

“See any you like?” the woman asks, lounging her chin in a hand as he looks.

“They’re all great! But this one of the swings is pretty neat.”

“Yeah, that’s one of my favorites. It’s a bit cliche, but…” She smiles again. “I love having close-ups with the focus really sharp, so the background fades away. It’s a really neat effect, I think.”

“I agree! So do you...sell these?”

“Sometimes.” Her hand drops, arms folding atop the table. “I sell prints through my blog. And I make a little money through ads on it. Sometimes tour places buy them for their pamphlets and stuff. I really want to do it full-time, but for now it’s a side gig, more of a hobby. Otherwise I work at a local bookstore during the day.”

“Really…? But they’re so pretty…”

She gives another, more somber smile. “Thank you...I always like to hear that. I just need that big break, you know? Some big place to pick them up and help spread them around, get the word out. But in the meantime, it just makes me happy to do it. I don’t _hate_ my job, but it’s still a good change of pace. Helps cushion against my bills a little bit, heh.”

Without thinking, Obito can’t help but smile back at her. She’s just so...friendly! It almost strikes him as...odd. When was the last time someone besides his grandmother treated him so kindly?

...or Akio. Akio is...is…

“So, got any hobbies of your own?”

Thought interrupted, Obito blinks as he resurfaces. “Uh...not really. I’m mostly that guy that gets up, goes to work, passes out and does it all over again.”

Genuine sympathy wilts her brow. “Yeah, I get that. And some hobbies cost money! I had to save for quite a while to get my current camera, let alone the lenses…” She gently pats her bag...and then pauses. “...I just realized, I haven’t asked your name yet!”

The change makes him jump slightly. “...oh! I’m Obito. Obito Uchiha.”

“Nice to meet you, Obito! I’m Ryū Suigin.” Grinning, she holds a hand out over the table for him to shake.

Giving a snort, he nonetheless reciprocates. “Likewise.”

“So, you’re a local, I take it?”

“Yeah, I’ve lived here since I was a kid. I was born in Quebec and spent a few years, but my grandmother moved here before I started primary school.”

“Oh! I’m not from here, either - when I lost my mom I was put into the foster system in the city. My town was too small for it.”

Obito blinks. “I...I’m sorry.”

“Oh, don’t be - it was a long time ago. I miss her, but...what can you do? She was an ER nurse. I wanted to be too, but…” Shoulders shrug. “It didn’t work out. So now I peddle books and pictures, ha!”

At that, Obito turns a bit sheepish, itching his neck. “I never really had a goal...and college didn’t work. I just clerk at a home and garden store…”

“That’s neat! Do you sell any plants?”

“Uh...some! Mostly supplies, though. Across town. I...live closer, but my building was having issues so I’m bunking back at my grandmother’s right now.”

Her face lights up with understanding. “I’m glad you had somewhere to go in the meantime! I actually live in a little space above the bookstore - rent’s cheap that way, and getting to work takes me all of ten seconds!” She giggles, and Obito finds himself grinning at the sound.

“Nice!”

“If you ever want something to read, you should drop by - we have a whole section that features local writers. I get first dibs whenever we get something new!”

He considers that. “...do you only sell books, or can people borrow?”

“We have a ‘leave a book, take a book’ section, yeah! There’s always something new there. It’d be a way to get you started!” Ryū tilts her head. “...maybe that can be your hobby, huh? And since it would technically be free, it’d be an easy start! Well...besides getting there, I guess.”

“Yeah, true…” Of course, he’d have to find a book to bring, first...does he even have any in his apartment? Maybe Sachiko has one she wouldn’t mind him trading away.

“Well, you think it over!” Reaching into her bag, she fishes around before handing him a little card. “I keep these just in case, it’s got the shop’s address and phone number! Which...is technically _my_ address, but I get the feeling I can trust ya,” she teases with a grin.

Blinking in surprise, he accepts the card - he doesn’t know the street off the top of his head, so he really has no idea if it’s anywhere near where he lives or not. “Uh...thanks.”

...why is she being so nice?!

“Anyway...I don’t wanna eat up your afternoon,” Ryū then offers, suddenly sheepish herself.

“Oh, n-no! I mean, I approached you first,” Obito backpedals. “...thanks for letting me look at the pictures.”

“Sure! There’s a lot more on the blog, if you ever want to look!”

“My wifi kinda sucks, but...I’ll give it a try sometime.”

They then trail into more small talk, exchanging interests. It’s funny, Ryū reminds him of someone, he just...can’t quite remember who. Partly, he thinks, her appearance throws him off. Her hair is so blonde it’s pretty much white - even her eyebrows almost disappear against her pale forehead! But her outfit is all dark, style rather chic: a long skirt, turtleneck, and tall boots. A beanie sits atop her wavy hair, and a scarf sits on the table - it’s a bit too warm for one in here. She looks just like the sort of person that would be hanging out in a little coffee shop with her laptop.

But eventually they have to part ways - Obito doesn’t want to leave his gran alone too long, and he still owes her that pumpkin bread. Ryū also laments having to get home and make a proper dinner. “I, uh...kinda skipped lunch to do my shoot.”

“You must be starving!”

“Eh, I indulged in a cinnamon roll,” she admits with a grin. “But that’s not really a good lunch, huh? I just...like sweets too much.”

“Yeah, me too. Good thing I’m heading home soon or I’d be here _way_ too often.”

At that notion, there’s just a _flicker_ of disappointment across Ryū’s face, but then she’s back to smiling. “Right? It’s several blocks for me to walk, but I tell myself it’s good exercise, heh! Guess I’ll just have to see you when you stop by the bookstore!”

“Yeah, I will.” Giving a wave as she leaves, Obito picks up his grandmother’s treat and heads home.

“So, how was your break from the house?” she asks after oohing over the bread.

“It was nice. Had a random conversation with a photographer.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. She does good work. I can show you on your computer.”

At the word ‘she’, Sachiko seems to brighten. “Was she nice?”

“Very friendly.”

“Oho! Did you get her telephone number?”

At the question (and the phrase ‘telephone number’), Obito can’t help a roll of his eyes and a groan. “Gran, it wasn’t like that…”

“I’ve so been looking forward to you meeting a nice young lady! I worry about you, Obito.”

“I don’t need a girlfriend right now, Gran. I’m too busy.” _And I have a boyfriend…_

She rambles on about it for a while before he lets her get lost on Ryū’s blog, grateful for the distraction. He’ll look later after she’s gone to bed.

It’s...nice to make a new friend. Before Akio, he really didn’t have anyone to talk to. Occasionally Kakashi, but...well, he’s busy as a teacher at one of the local high schools. They don’t really run in the same circles anymore, anyway. Maybe Ryū will give him someone to talk to. And...maybe she’s right. Reading might be a good hobby to start with. Simple, cheap...and he can start and stop as he needs to. Not very intrusive on his time.

He has to spend most of what he has spare with Akio, after all.

Two days later, he finally gets word that the main has been fixed, and the water damage taken care of. Thankfully he lives a few floors up so there shouldn’t be any trouble, but he has to admit...getting away for a few days was nice either way.

Upon returning to his apartment, he sends Akio a text telling him he’s returned home.

Almost immediately, the phone rings - he nearly drops it in surprise. “H...hello?”

“Where the hell have you been?”

Obito blinks at Akio’s accusatory tone. “I...told you, my building was having water issues. I was at my grandma’s -”

“Then why the hell didn’t you call? Hell, even send me a text while you were gone!”

Slowly, Obito’s brow furrows. “...you didn’t send _me_ anything, either.”

The retort, for a moment, seems to take the wind out of Akio’s sails. “...well don’t do it again,” is all he comes up with before the line goes dead.

Hanging up with a sigh, Obito stares at the screen until it fades to black. Jeez...what was that all about? Akio _knew_ he was going to be gone! Mood suddenly soured, he hooks the mobile up to charge before going to make himself some dinner.

Life is then able to return to normal. Swept back up into work and visits to Akio’s apartment, Obito nearly lets a certain promise slip from his mind. It’s only when he’s doing laundry and checking his pants’ pockets that he finds the card Ryū gave him, revving his memory of the bookstore and his vow to stop by and visit. It’s been almost a week...whoops.

Once his chore is done, he brings up the address on his phone. It’s several blocks, but not _too_ far - he can probably walk it. November is nearly over and it’s cold as hell, but he’d rather save the bus fare.

And as Ryū said...good exercise, right?

Speed walking against the chill with hands in his jacket pockets and shoulders hunched, he follows the path his phone laid out for him. Few others are braving the cold, most in their cars rather than going on foot. Businesses hold people inside their warm interiors, no one wanting to leave and face the chill. But Obito is determined, and he eventually finds the proper building. It’s right in the middle of a block, squished between other structures that all look like part of the town’s original architecture. Taking a moment to admire it as his breath plumes, Obito then pushes open the door and peers inside.

Smells of paper and leather immediately fill his nose, a front of warm air beckoning him in. A little bell jingles pleasantly to mark his arrival. Funny...it almost looks like one of those old, narrow, multi-story houses turned into a shop.

No wonder Ryū lives upstairs - it’s _meant_ to be a house!

Immediately charmed, Obito can’t stop a subconscious grin. Books of all shapes, sizes, colors, and ages line shelves along every wall, some bookcases in the middle of rooms to make aisles. What wall he _can_ see is covered in old wallpaper, the floor worn but sturdy wood like the beams and accents that are everywhere. Man...he’d love to live here.

“Oh! Hey!”

Jumping a hair as his wonder is broken, Obito spots Ryū behind a counter at the far end of the first room. “Hey!”

Leaning over it, she grins at him. “I was wondering when you’d show up!”

“Sorry, I...got a bit swept up once I got home.”

“Oh gosh, no need to apologize! It was an invitation, not an order,” she giggles at him, making him smile in turn. He really likes it when she laughs, it’s so...genuine. “Pretty cold out, huh?”

“Yeah...not too bad. It doesn’t bother me much.”

“Me neither, for the most part. I’m always warm! People call me a space heater, haha!”

Crossing the room to approach the counter, he gives the place more glances. “I dunno what I was expecting, but uh...not this.”

“Right? Isn’t it neat? As soon as I came here to apply I knew I had to work here. It’s so charming and unique…” She too looks the room over. “It belongs to an older guy - he used to live here but some personal tragedies saw him move out of town. He still owns and operates it remotely. Apparently he’s a writer himself! All his books can be found here. Really nice guy, has a big booming laugh. I don’t see him all that often though. Otherwise I pretty much run the place myself. It’s not _super_ busy, but it does well enough.”

Peering around a moment longer, Obito then looks to Ryū. “So, uh...where’s the shelf for borrowing?”

“Oh, right! This way.” She steps out from behind the register and leads him to a room to his right. A hand gestures to a floor-to-ceiling bookcase. “This whole section.”

“Whoa, really?”

“Yeah!” Glancing to him, she asks, “So, got anything to trade?”

“Er...well, no…”

“Ah, that’s okay. Just go ahead and take one.”

“Really?”

“It won’t make that big of a difference, and it’ll get you started! Pick anything you want.”

“...uh…” Looking over the shelves, Obito realizes he’s warming up rather quickly, and takes the beanie off his head - it sits so low on his brow, he almost can’t see.

“...whoa, where’d that come from?”

“Huh?” Turning to her, Obito sees Ryū frowning at his forehead.

...oh...right.

Gingerly reaching to his right eyebrow, he winces as he feels the half-healed split. “Uh...turned around and walked into a door frame. Not my proudest moment.”

Lies.

“That looks like it really hurt…” Still peering curiously, she notes the fading yellow-green of a bruise. “You really must have been moving.”

“...uh, yeah. The phone rang, and I spun around to get it, and just…” He bats his palms together to make a meaty smack. “It almost knocked me out!”

For a moment, Ryū’s greys lower to meet Obito’s eyes, seeming to search them for...something. “...want a bandaid?”

“...nah, it’s scabbed over already,” he offers, giving it another gentle poke. “I’m fine.”

Another glance, but then she lets the subject lie. “...so, anything catch your eye?” She gestures to the shelves.

“Uh...I’ll look it over for a bit.”

“M’kay. Let me know when you find something.” Gently, she pats a hand on his shoulder before heading back into the main room.

Watching her go, Obito sighs once she’s gone, hand at his brow.

...he hates lying.

In truth, he didn’t run into a door. Sure, he’s clumsy...but not _that_ bad. No...this came from something else.

Some _one_ else.

He’d been over at Akio’s, in the kitchen fetching a beer while he took a phone call on his apartment balcony. Leaned on the counter, he’d noticed some haphazard papers on the table - open envelopes and opened letters. Of course, there was also a plethora of dirty dishes, spent cigarettes, and empty beer cans. So Obito had tried to do the nice thing and help tidy up.

But when Akio returned and saw him near the table, he’d snapped. Shouting and drawing Obito’s gaze, he’d backhanded him so hard his brow had split with a small spray of blood. The bruise had been dark and angry.

“Did you read these?”

“Wha-? No! I’m just -” Flinching as his boyfriend started gathering up the documents, he added, “...I wanted to clean up. S’all.”

“I didn’t ask you to,” Akio spit back, earning another flinch. “Stay outta my shit.”

Having no retort, Obito had let it lie, cleaning the split in the bathroom before heading home early. Akio wasn’t in any mood to do anything, anyway.

He still has no idea what the papers were, he never looked. But the possibilities have had him worried. He knows Akio’s affairs aren’t any of his business, but…

Stewing in it all over again, Obito looks back to the shelves. Toward the middle, short plump books feature whimsical titles. Picking one up, Obito finds a typical romance novel. Skimming the back, the summary makes something in his chest tighten.

...he’ll get this one.

Wandering back into the main room, Obito hesitates - Ryū’s got a customer. Lurking behind some shelves, he waits until they leave before approaching the counter himself. “Think I found something.”

“Ooh, what did you pick?” Looking curious, Ryū accepts the book when he hands it over. “Ohhh, this is one of the owner’s books!”

“...wait, really?”

“Yeah! He loves to write romances, haha,” she explains. “The guy I used to date ate them up like candy, it was hilarious. Sometimes I think he dated me just to get to the books!”

For some reason, the rather blasé snippet of information seems to kick Obito right in the chest, and he doesn’t know why. “O...oh yeah?”

“Mhm. He’s such a dork...still pops in sometimes to hassle me,” she laughs with a smile. “Always asking when the old man’s going to write the next book. As if I know!”

As she laughs, Obito hesitates before managing a flickering smile and a halfhearted chuckle. “Yeah…”

What is wrong with him?

“Anyway, it’s a good read from what I’ve heard - he wouldn’t shut up about it, at least. Not really my style, but I bet you’ll like it!” She hands it back over with a warm, teasing smile. “I didn’t take you for a romantic, Obito!”

At that, he softens. “...yeah. I dunno, there’s just something really...nice about love stories. Gives you hope, y’know?”

At that, Ryū seems to pause for a moment. “...yeah, true. They can be a little misleading, though. Nothing in real life is like fiction, right? It’s nice to daydream about perfect romances, but real relationships take work.” She gives a weary smile. “And they don’t always work out, even when we want them to.”

More unease seems to bloom in Obito’s chest. “Yeah, I...I guess you’re right.”

“What about you?”

“Huh?”

Leaning over the counter, she’s back to grinning, though gently. “Got anyone special in your life?”

At that, Obito in turn leans back, the tips of his ears going red - he should have put his hat back on… “Uh, I...guess you could say that.”

“Aww, that’s great!” Leaning her chin in a hand, she blows some spare hair from her face. “I’ve dated a few times...first few were disasters. The last one was...okay. Lasted almost two years, but...we just weren’t going in the same direction. He’s great, don’t get me wrong. And like I said, we’re still friends. But sometimes you’re better off that way. Can’t know until you try though.”

The more Ryū talks about her own experiences, the more Obito has to fight the urge to squirm. “This is, uh...my first. Didn’t have any luck in high school, and...didn’t bother much until a few months ago. We kinda just...ran into each other.”

“Ah, I see. Sometimes the spontaneous is the most romantic!” But as Obito hesitates, she too pauses. “...oh...did I say something wrong?”

“N-no! Just...like you said, nothing’s perfect, right?” His lips twitch.

Frowning just a hair, Ryū’s eyes flicker to his brow for just a moment. “...true. Well, it’s not my business, but I hope things get better for you. You’re super sweet, Obito.”

“...er, thanks.” Fiddling with the book, he asks, “So...so I just bring this back when I’m done?”

“Mhm! Then you can take something else, so long as it’s on those shelves I showed you. Come back any time, all right? It’s nice to see you!”

“Yeah...you too.” Giving a little wave, Obito tugs his hat back into place before braving the cold once more.

Still at her counter, Ryū can’t help a wilt of her brow as he goes, her cheery expression dropping. She...doesn’t want to be nosy, or make assumptions. But an uncomfortable knowing seems to lurk in her gut. Sighing, she finds herself with an empty shop, and decides to tour the shelves and make sure nothing’s out of place.

It’ll give her something else to think about.

Walking quickly back to his apartment, Obito gets home midafternoon. He didn’t mean to spend that much time at the shop, but...it was nice chatting with Ryū. Still...something about it seemed...off. He doesn’t know why, but...something about hearing her own experiences made him awkward. Maybe he’d just felt like she could be in the same boat as him: inexperienced and new to things. But apparently that’s not the case.

It’s not like she was shoving it in his face, though. Nor did she make him feel inadequate about it, they were just...talking. So why…?

Sighing, he unbundles himself from all his winter clothing and checks his phone.

Nothing.

Considering his empty inbox for a time, he eventually puts the mobile down and sits on his bed. The plump little romance novel sits in one hand, and he mulls it over for a while before cracking it open.

He’s never read a book like this before...sure, he watches shows and movies, but a book just seems like so much more...work, and time. But as he skims the first few lines, and then paragraphs, and then pages...Obito finds himself entranced. His posture slowly shifts to various positions, trying to get comfy as an hour, then two, then three passes with him lost in his new little world.

It’s only when his belly clenches hungrily that he remembers his own life, and the fact that he really should be making dinner by now. He almost has to wench himself out of the book and adjust to his own existence.

This _is_ really good…!

He almost thinks to text Ryū about it, but...then realizes he doesn’t actually have her cell number...shit. Well, he’ll get it next time he goes back. Checking his progress, he’s about a third of the way through the book already! He’s...never been that absorbed in a book before.

Sticking a spare piece of paper into the page (and making a note to find something more proper to mark his place), he abandons his bed and goes to make himself something to eat. He almost wants to read while he has dinner, but...he doesn’t want to get any food on a book that isn’t his. Instead, he mulls over the plot so far. As advertised, it’s got plenty of romance: straight, as he expected. But still, just because he’s dating a guy doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy a love story with a lady! It’s also got a fair share of suspense and drama, which he wasn’t expecting. The plot is actually pretty engaging...hence him not wanting to put it down.

Once dinner and dishes are done, he reads until he can’t keep his eyes open. Halfway through. At work the next day, he keeps the book in his work apron, pulling it out on his breaks (and during quiet gaps) to skim a few more pages. He walks home briskly before making supper and reading until bed. Just as he needs to turn out the lights, he finishes it.

...huh…

Staring up at his ceiling, Obito finds himself feeling a bit...numb. He’s so sad it’s over! But...more than that, like watching Sachiko’s soaps, the scenes from the book playing in his mind make his chest ache to the point of him tearing up. Before he can stop them, a few slip down to his temples.

...is it so bad to want that?

In a way it makes him feel guilty - he should be grateful for what he’s got! But the more he thinks about it, the more Obito realizes that while the first few months with Akio were great...anymore, he’s not so sure.

...he’ll have to get a new book on his next day off.

And so it goes. Every few days, Obito returns to the little bookstore, trading in one book for another and having chats with Ryū. The pair become quick friends, their natures seeming to mesh almost perfectly. She recommends him books to try, and he finds he loves all of them. Weeks pass in a blur of stories and afternoons spent in the bookshop.

Then, in early February, he gets a surprise.

“Happy birthday!”

Startling, Obito comes up short as Ryū calls to him just as he enters. “...what?”

“Well, I’m two days late, but...you haven’t been in,” Ryū replies, grinning. She slides a large manilla envelope across her counter. “So... _late_ happy birthday!”

“...did I tell you my birthday?”

“I might’ve done a little digging. Found your grandma on Facebook and she spilled the beans once I told her who I was.”

Oh, great...Sachiko’s _never_ going to let that go. Repressing his groan, Obito instead perks a brow at the envelope. “...what is it?”

“You have to open it, silly. S’how presents work, duh.”

Giving her a hint of a pout, Obito sets aside his latest trade-in and opens the little tabs along the top to flip open the flap.

His eyes widen.

“Saw your comment on it and figured it’d be my best bet at giving you one you wanted,” she offers, gesturing to the print of a picture from her blog. “I...thought about getting it framed, but I wasn’t sure if you’d rather pick one out.”

Carefully, he slides the large photo out to the counter. It’s actually a picture of the book shop taken from across the street. Time lapsed slightly, a few people are blurred slightly passing in front of it, all bundled up in their coats. It’s in greyscale, which gives it a perfect melancholy feeling. “...thank you…”

“You’re welcome.”

“...so, when can I get _you_ something?”

“Not until October, I’m afraid,” she replies coyly. “But that’ll give you time to think about it, right?”

Looking once more to the picture, Obito then carefully puts it back. “...it’s perfect.”

Akio hadn’t even called.

He tells himself he had a shift that day at the restaurant. Obito, too, was working. But still…

Banishing the thought, he instead glances up to smile at her. “So...any new books in?”

“Of course!”

At least he has the shop, and the friend that’s come with it, he tells himself.

...but it’s not all roses.

“Y’know, when I told you I wanted to be a nurse, I didn’t mean you had to give me practice, huh?”

Sitting sheepishly on her stool behind the counter, Obito winces as she cleans an abrasion on his cheek with a bit of alcohol. Right before he left, Akio decided to pay a visit, and...it didn’t go well. At least she can’t see the bruises under his shirt, but...there was little missing where the other man had crushed his face against the roughly-textured wall. “Sorry…”

“Shh, nothing to apologize for.” Gently dabbing it dry, she examines the wound. “...I think it might be a good idea to put some gauze on it for now.”

“What? I don’t wanna walk around like that!”

Her pointed look quiets him. “Just to keep it clean. You have tomorrow off, right?”

“Yeah…”

“You can take it off then, and let it breathe and form a scab. And no more tripping and falling, hm…?”

Glancing to her, he can tell she doesn’t buy his cover story. “...I’ll try.”

Digging through the first aid kit she keeps at her counter, she chides. “I’m gonna have to get you one of those safety bubble suits, aren’t I?”

That earns a chuckle.

Her eyes flicker over him, clearly weighing her next words. “...you know you don’t have to lie to me...right?”

...he doesn’t answer.

Expression wilting, Ryū then murmurs, “...the people we love should never make us feel unsafe. I know it’s...not my business, but you don’t have to make excuses. Just...remember that you deserve to be treated with the same love and respect you want to give to others, okay?”

Before he can answer, Obito turns as the bell jingles and someone walks in. An awkward air settles over them at being interrupted before they both jolt for their own reasons.

Blinking from the doorway, Kakashi pauses. “...am I interrupting something?”

“K-Kakashi?” Obito stutters, which in turn earns a look of surprise from Ryū.

“...you know him?”

Obito turns to her, frowning. “...do you?”

Across the room, Kakashi gives a nervous chuckle. “Oh boy…”

“This is the, uh... _friend_ I told you about,” Ryū then explains, trying to hint.

Obito blinks. Blinks again. Frowns...and then his eyes go wide. “...what?!”

“What?”

“But he -? I went to school with him!”

“Really…? Huh...I met him here, actually.”

“And you -?”

“Didn’t think I’d be getting double-teamed today,” Kakashi cuts in, stepping up to the counter.

“You’re not the _only_ person who comes in here,” Ryū replies, arms loosely folding as she smiles at him.

“No, but I’m your favorite customer.”

“Mm, debatable.”

As they speak, Obito just looks between them, slack-jawed. “...Kakashi, you…”

“Hm?”

A lance of hurt makes him hesitate. “...you never mentioned having a girlfriend.”

That earns a small pause. “Well...guess it just never came up. We haven’t been the chattiest the last few years, have we? Life’s busy. Besides, we technically broke up months ago.”

Obito doesn’t answer, glancing aside.

“...kinda funny you guys know each other,” Ryū offers, clearly trying to ease the tension. “So you were classmates?”

“Mhm, for most of our school years. We lived on the same block,” Kakashi replies.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Then I went off to college, and...well, I really didn’t talk to _anyone_ there for a while. Had my nose to the grindstone, and everyone parts ways after high school.”

“Yeah, true...I don’t talk to anyone from back then,” Ryū muses, giving Obito a glance. “Still, it’s neat to know you’re friends!”

“...guess we still are,” Obito mutters.

“Hey, you know I still care,” Kakashi retorts, leaning on the counter. “Teaching’s a full-time gig, even in the Summer. Are you still working at the home and garden place?”

“...yeah.”

“Consistency is good. Gotten a gal yet?”

That earns a scowl. “Why should I tell you?”

“Aw, come on...don’t be sour.”

“Obito…” Ryū gently cuts in, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Look, I’m sorry about the misunderstanding. If I’d have known, I would have told you!”

“So? It’s long over by now! Even people I call friends don’t give a rat’s ass,” he mutters, getting off the stool.

“Obito!”

“Hey,” Kakashi cuts in, holding Obito back with a palm on his chest.

The Uchiha glances at it before glowering at his friend. “What?”

“Bitch me out all you want, but don’t treat Ryū like that.”

“Yeah? Big words coming from her _ex_.”

“Just because we aren’t dating anymore doesn’t mean I don’t care about her. Just like it doesn’t mean I don’t care about you just because we’ve had a dry spell in talking. We didn’t work out, but that’s just how it is sometimes. No relationship is perfect. We’re better off friends. It’s just how it is, all right? You can love someone and not be the right person for them.”

Something clenches in Obito’s chest, having no retort.

Seeing him calm slightly, Kakashi lets his hand fall back to his side. “...look, I don’t want to make you leave -”

“It’s fine,” Obito cuts in, muttering. “I...should get going anyway.”

“But your cheek -?” Ryū offers, looking hesitant.

Unconsciously, Obito lifts his hand to it as if to hide it. “...it’s not the ugliest thing about me, anyway.”

“Obito -!”

Kakashi holds up a hand to ask her to stop as Obito flees the shop. “...let him go.”

“But -?”

“Obito’s stubborn, but...he’ll think this over and apologize later. He’s just too hot-headed right now.” Resting his hands in his coat’s pockets, he glances to her. “...sorry about that. Picked a lousy time to show up.”

“No, you’re fine...it’s just…” Ryū sighs, sitting on her now-empty stool and looking crestfallen. “...I had no idea.”

“Neither did I. Small world, huh?”

“...yeah.”

Kakashi looks her over. “...feels like I’m missing something.”

Flinching, Ryū only murmurs, “...it’s not my place to say, but...let’s just say it seems Obito’s having a tough time right now. He...didn’t need this on top of everything else.”

“...I see.” The Hatake heaves a sigh. “...I’ll call him later.”

“...that would be nice. Thank you.” Ryū manages a flicker of her lips, unease still twisting her insides.

_...Obito..._

Outside, walking briskly back with a hand still on his face, Obito glowers at nothing. Other pedestrians give him a wide berth, glancing to him worriedly as he gives off an unwelcoming aura. Stupid Kakashi...some friend _he_ is. Who doesn’t tell their best friend they have a girlfriend?! Isn’t he important enough to tell?

And yet...the further he walks, the more Obito realizes...he hasn’t told Kakashi about Akio, either. Even Ryū doesn’t know much beyond him having a significant other. Something just...keeps holding him back.

Eventually his pace slows, no longer fueled by temper. Lifting his hand from his cheek, he glances to it, finding no blood. Seems Ryū did a good job cleaning him up.

...and how did he repay her? By snapping at her...it wasn’t even her fault, she didn’t know! She’s been _nothing_ but nice to him, and he just...he…

Sighing, Obito plops on a bench, elbows on his knees as he hides his face in his hands. He didn’t mean to, he just...lashed out. He’s never been too good with his temper, but...well, he’s been holding a lot of things back, lately. One of these days...he’s going to _really_ let loose.

...he just hopes it’s not when she’s around.

_You can love someone, and not be the right person for them._

Kakashi’s words echo in his mind, eyes staring down at the concrete.

_The people we love should never make us feel unsafe._

_You know you don’t have to lie to me...right?_

_You deserve to be treated with the same love and respect you want to give to others._

Teeth grit - now Ryū’s back in his head! He doesn’t need a lecture...he’s a grown man, he can make his own judgements and decisions. Relationships are...are sacrifice, and compromise!

...but why does it feel like he’s the only one doing either?

His body slumps, a feeling of defeat coming over him. He...shouldn’t be thinking about this right now. He’s in a foul mood, which means he can’t make good decisions. Right now, he just...needs to go home, and cool off.

So he does.

He avoids the bookstore for over a week - the longest stretch he’s gone since starting to visit. And given Kakashi’s interruption, he didn’t have a chance to exchange his book, so...he reads it again. This one’s the most cliché so far - damsel in distress, knight in shining armor, evildoer looking to harm her...but Obito finds even upon reading it a second time, he can’t put it down.

The day he finishes it again, lying on his bed, he lets it rest atop his chest, staring at the ceiling and letting the scenes play through his mind like a movie. As with all the books he’s read, he sees himself in the hero’s role: the brave, handsome man coming to sweep the maiden off her feet.

The women are always bland - maybe a conglomeration of girls he had crushes on in school. But as his eyes close and the final scene plays out - the hero wounded, with his love pleading for him to hold on - that changes.

For a brief moment, peering down at him with sorrowful, tearstained greys, is Ryū: her face cut deep with anguish as she tries to save him.

Eyes snap open, and he actually sits up as his cheeks go warm.

W...what?

A hand comes to his brow, trying to push the thought from his mind. That...he didn’t mean…? Sure, she’s often patching him up whenever he gets on Akio’s bad side...maybe that’s why his mind drifted there. It’s just...a parallel! That’s all.

But at the same time, there’s a pang in his chest that makes him realize something. He...really misses her. Staying away after his outburst was his way of avoiding the shame of his behavior, but...it’s only making him feel worse.

So despite the fact that he only has twenty minutes until the shop closes, he throws on his outerwear and makes a mad dash.

He arrives with five minutes to spare.

Jolting in surprise at the late ring of the bell, Ryū shoots upright from her lax position behind the counter. Eyes wide, they stay so as she sees who it is. “...Obito…?”

Out of breath from running, he holds up his book. “I...I need a new one.”

For a moment she just stares at him, face slack in surprise...but then she softens into a smile. “...I was wondering when you’d be back.”

Managing a grin as he pants, Obito then steps inside sheepishly. “Sorry, I...I know it’s late -”

“I don’t have a bad commute, so I think I can stay a little longer,” she teases, still smiling.

“Er...right.” Heading into the other room with the trade books, he finds himself too wound up to properly sit and look them over. A hand runs back through his hair after he replaces the title. By now, he’s actually running short on new romances. Most he can spot, he’s already read.

“Having trouble?”

Jumping a bit as she pops up beside him, Obito hesitates. “...think I’ve read too many,” he mumbles.

That earns a bell-like laugh that makes his stomach do flip-flops.

Oh no…

“Hm, let me see…” Browsing the spines, she nibbles her lip in concentration, and Obito finds himself staring at it, unnoticed with her gaze locked on the books. “How about...this one? I think it’s new.”

Wrenching his eyes away, he watches her pull out a tome. It _does_ look unfamiliar. “...uh...yeah, that - that should work.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Gingerly, he accepts as she offers it, jumping slightly as their brush hands.

Oh _no_.

“You’ll have to tell me about it! If it’s any good, maybe I’ll read it when you’re done,” Ryū replies, smiling up at him and tucking some hair behind her ear. Something about the simple gesture steals his attention, and he has to physically stop himself from repeating it.

Something is...something is wrong with him. He should be -

“Hey...you all right?”

“Heh?”

Her head tilts, brow furrowing. “...you seem awfully...spacy.”

“...er, sorry. I...I should go, it’s getting late -”

“You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m...I’m fine.”

Before she can stop it, concern tightens her face. “...did he hurt you again…?”

The question, asked so gently and yet so resolutely, brings an immediate sting to his eyes he has to rapidly blink away. Why...why is she always _doing_ this…?! And why...why does he want to cling to her kindness so badly…? “...no...no, I just…”

“Hey...you can talk to me, Obito,” Ryū murmurs, lifting a hand to cup over his right cheek. That same somber concern - tinged with a spark of fury against whatever’s got him feeling so off - lingers in her eyes. “You know that...right?”

He doesn’t know why he does it. He doesn’t even think. All Obito knows is that one moment, he lifts his hand to hold over Ryū’s...and the next, he leans down to press his lips to hers.

Ryū immediately stiffens, eyes wide in surprise...but then as always, she softens, and he feels her kiss him back.

...she’s kissing him back…!

Another heartbeat passes where he indulges, a warmth spreading through his veins like fire along a trail of gasoline. It burns away everything else he’s been feeling the past year until he feels like he’s reborn from their ashes. Nothing has ever felt like this before. So warm, so gentle, so...right…!

But reality then kicks him in the gut with one word ringing out in his mind:

CHEATER.

It hits him so hard he recoils with a gasp, catching Ryū - for a moment - fluttering dreamily in his wake.

It makes his chest ache.

“...I-I...I…”

She seems to sober a moment after he does. “...Obi-”

“I have to go!” Shame making his stomach boil, he bolts past her, partially shoving her aside in his attempt to escape. Even then, the feeling of her lips on his lingers like a ghost, and the duality of feelings it evokes in him is maddening.

Stumbling out of the shop, he nearly careens into a couple who shout in alarm, keeping his feet and sprinting down the sidewalk toward home. For blocks he runs until his lungs start to burn with cold air and fatigue, and he leans against a building before sliding down to roughly land on his backside. By then, he’s gasping for air, tears streaking down his face.

Why... _why_ did he do that…? Is he really so pathetic that he’ll latch onto any kindness and take advantage? Ryū is his _friend_ , he never should have done that to her…

...and yet…

Head craning back against the stone behind him, Obito finds himself on the brink of the answer: one he refutes with every fiber of his being. Because to admit to it means admitting that he’s failed. That everything he’s striven for over the past year has been for nothing.

...but he can’t deny it.

...he loves her.

He loves her in a way he’s never loved Akio.

...and in a way that Akio will _never_ love him.

The realization brings on a new wave of emotion: full-on sobs escape him there on the side of the road, knees curled to his chest and hiding in his folded arms atop them. Everything he’s given...everything he’s tried...it’s all been a sham. Him trying to convince himself that he could find gold in what turned out to be nothing more than a field of mud: mud so deep and thick he’d nearly suffocated in it.

Only once he has no more tears to cry does he unfurl, sniffling and taking out his cell. Opening his messages with Akio, he invites him over.

...one last thing. He has to be sure. He has to…

And with that, he rights himself and staggers the rest of the way back to his apartment. Starts sorting through his fridge and making dinner, from scratch. By the time Akio comes in, it’s nearly finished.

“Hey,” Obito greets, trying to force some chipper tone into his voice. “Hungry?”

Shutting the door, Akio steps into the kitchen, and his nose wrinkles. “...the hell is that?”

“...dinner…?”

“Fuck that. Your cooking’s always shit. Let’s just get takeout instead. Then I better go - got shit to do tomorrow. Probably shouldn’t even be here.”

Plates in his hands, Obito goes stock still, watching as Akio brings up his phone. Just like that...just like that, and all his effort is not only wasted, but completely shit on. All he wanted was to give a gesture of caring. Effort. _Something_...to try and prove that this isn’t all a waste of time.

And in less than ten seconds, Akio proves what he should have known months and months ago.

With an ear-splitting crash, the plates drop to the floor and shatter. Startling, Akio takes half a step back. “Dude, what the fuck -?”

Obito doesn’t hear him. Red seems to veil over his vision as everything he’s repressed for the past year comes to a boil at once. Taking Akio’s shirt in his hands, he shoves him back against the wall with a meaty thud. “Apologize!”

“...excuse me?”

“I SAID APOLOGIZE!” Obito roars, heartbeat pounding in his ears in a combination of fury and fear.

“What the fuck for?!”

“For everything!” He lifts and throws Akio against the wall again, teeth grit. “For all the times you blew me off! For all the times you fucked me and refused to look at me! For all the insults, all the bruises, all the looks of disgust! For a year now I’ve given you everything I could. I’ve tried to be whatever you wanted me to be...but it was never enough, was it?” Tears sting along his eyes, but he refuses to stop. The floodgates are open.

This _is_ happening.

“I loved you, you stupid son of a bitch…! I gave you my first, I sacrificed my time and my energy and my fucking _body_ to you! Only for you to spit it back in my face! What _was_ I to you? Just...just some _cheap fuck_ and punching bag? Huh? TELL ME!”

Blank faced in shock, it takes a moment for Akio to reply, the silence filled with Obito’s panting, angry breath.

“...yeah...that’s exactly what you were.”

The reply, through what he expected, nonetheless takes all the wind from Obito’s sails...and like a bucket of water, it puts out the fires of his anger and leaves him hollow.

Scowling, Akio shoves him back, the tables turning as he impacts against the counter. “You think I gave two shits about some pathetic little maggot like you? No...you were easy. So eager to please, so desperate for attention...I knew the moment I met you you were just what I needed. An outlet: someone so down on themselves and thirsty for affection I could do whatever I wanted with you. You’re ugly and sad and perfect for letting someone mold you into a fucktoy and a way to kill time. Any time I wanted to fuck, you’d roll over. I needed beer money, cigarettes? You got ‘em for me. You stroked my ego as easily as you stroked my cock and I wasn’t about to say no. You coulda walked away any time...but you didn’t. So don’t blame _me_ for dishing shit out, cuz you ate it up with a spoon.”

Shaking, Obito just...stares at him. He doesn’t even know what to feel, utterly numb.

Huffing a breath, Akio reaches into a pocket to pull out a cigarette and his lighter. “...so, now what?” he asks after a drag, exhaling into Obito’s face without a trace of remorse. “Gonna cry? Run home to granny? Or are you gonna shut up and keep taking it? Doesn’t matter to me, cuz you’re nothing. If I lose you, I can always find some other poor son of a bitch. You’re a dime a dozen.”

Somewhere, deep in his chest, a few sparks start to fly.

_The people we love should never make us feel unsafe._

She’s never made him feel afraid. If anything...she’s the one place he _does_ feel safe.

_You know you don’t have to lie to me...right?_

The only reason he hid was shame. She’d never judge. He knows that now.

_You deserve to be treated with the same love and respect you want to give to others._

...she gives a damn. He knows she does.

She kissed him back.

...she loves him.

Expression pinching with a new round of fury, Obito springs up from his retreated position against the counter...and with a satisfying crack, punches Akio right in the jaw. He goes down hard, sprawling back toward the door.

“GET OUT!” Obito bellows, grabbing him by his clothes and literally tossing him out into the hallway.

He’s going to get a noise complaint, isn’t he?

...oh well.

Scrambling back, Akio looks up, and for a moment - a single glorious moment - Obito sees fear in _his_ eyes. But then it’s replaced with flinty temper, staggering to his feet and clutching his jaw. “...you’re gonna regret that,” he hisses before stalking down the hallway.

Breath elevated, Obito watches him go before slamming the door shut.

...yeah, that’s a noise complaint for sure.

Feet pace him around the small square footage of his apartment, mind a whirlwind of nonsensical thoughts and churning emotions. Then he grabs a duffle bag, starts throwing things in before zipping it closed. Grabs his phone. Locks the door behind him.

And starts walking.

...he doesn’t go to the bus stop. He’s not taking the bus. He can’t go to Sachiko’s.

...he needs to be somewhere else.

His temper holds until he reaches the shop, buzzing the doorbell at the front that connects to the apartment upstairs. Eventually a light flicks on in the second story before the first alights. Through the windowed door, he can see her in the mouth of the stairwell that leads to her space, expression slowly slackening with understanding.

For a moment, he forgets that last she saw of him, he was bolting after kissing her.

Undoing the locks, Ryū pulls open the door and lets him inside. He takes a few steps, drops his bag...and then it all seems to come crashing down on him. Knees give out, crumbling to the floor as Ryū drops down beside him. She’s a flurry of reaching arms and pulling hands, hauling him up to her chest as he starts shaking again, struggling to breathe.

“Shhh,” she coaxes, one arm around his back as the other combs fingers along the back of his hair. “Shhh, just breathe...I’ve got you. You’re safe here, Obito. You’re safe with me. I promise…”

Unable to form words, he just lets out a few quiet wails of emotion: relief, sorrow, and shame all rolled into one. He clings to her, a mess of snot and tears and sweat. But she doesn’t flinch, doesn’t falter: just keeps up her grip and quiet murmurings of reassurance.

God, why did it take him so long…

They stay seated on the floor of the shop for uncounted minutes as Obito lets go of everything weighing on his shoulders. And like his lighthouse in the sea of his troubles, she stands firm and keeps him tethered...until there’s nothing left to give.

He’s completely slack, utterly exhausted. But she hauls him to his feet, helping him up the stairs. He doesn’t even really see her apartment - a shame, as it’s the first time he’s been in here. All he knows is that she lays him gently atop a couch, tucking a blanket over him before fetching his bag and setting it nearby. A chair drags to his side, and until he falls asleep, she sits and combs careful fingers through his hair.

The next morning, he wakes slowly, groggy and disoriented. Where...where is he…? Shuffling slightly, he goes still as he takes in the room.

No longer on her chair, Ryū is seated on the floor, legs draped to one side as she leans against the couch by his chest. Her cheek is smooshed against the cushion, lips slightly parted as she breathes. Her nearer arm is draped over him in one last gesture of protection and comfort.

The sight, normally, would bring a fresh wave of tears to his eyes. But to his surprise, though his eyes sting, he seems totally empty of them. She...she sat there all night. Fell asleep on the floor. All to be close to him.

Once he regains his composure, he carefully sits upright and gently shakes her shoulder. “Ryū...Ryū, wake up.”

“Nn…” Groaning tiredly, greys flutter open, shadowed by bags. “...’bito…?” All at once she then snaps awake, sitting up and looking to him in shock before wobbling woozily. “...oh…”

“H-hey, careful!” Steadying her with hands on her shoulders, he helps guide her to sit along the cushions. “...you, uh...you okay?”

“Yeah...just tired. But what about you? What...what happened?”

For a moment, shame causes him to look aside...but somber acceptance makes him sigh...and then start to talk. He starts at the beginning, and goes until the end. It’s one of the most painful things he’s ever done, but...it brings him a new clarity. A new resolution that it’s passed. He was foolish, all in the name of love, but...it’s over, now.

All of it.

Ryū sits quietly through it all, expressions ranging from sorrow to hope to fury at Akio’s words last night. But she doesn’t interrupt despite her obvious wanting to.

“...I’m gonna kill him,” she mutters once Obito goes quiet. “If I ever see him -!”

“I doubt you will. He’s a sleazy coward. But...I don’t know what to do. I don’t know if I can -?”

“You’re staying here.”

“...but -?!”

She actually presses a finger to his lips, making him come up short and go quiet. “...I don’t think it’s safe for you to go back there. Can you break your lease?”

“...it...it’ll probably cost me -?”

“How much longer do you have on it?”

“Uh….a m-month or so…?”

“That won’t be too bad. Hell, you can just pay the last month if that’s cheaper and not stay there. But you aren’t going back.”

“M-my stuff -?”

“We can take my car and empty it out. Kakashi can help if we need him. Do you have any furniture?”

“N...no…”

“Okay...anything extra we’ll take to your grandmother’s, I’m sure she won’t mind.”

“Maybe I should just go to her -?”

“If you want. But isn’t that pretty far from your job?” She pauses for a moment. “...of course, that might not be safe, either…”

“Ryū...Ryū, wait…”

Her eyes lift back to him, and he actually startles at the hardness in them. “I don’t want that man getting near you again. He’s dangerous, in more ways than one.”

“I can’t just move out and quit my job!”

For a moment she bristles...and then she deflates. “...sorry, I just…” It’s her turn to glance aside. “...I guess I’ve just...seen this coming, and...I don’t want it to last another minute. I just want you to be able to move on, _completely_.”

It’s then that something ironic hits him. All this time, he’s been reading those books, seeing himself as the hero, even picturing Ryū as his damsel...and yet here she is: his own knight in shining armor as he plays the hapless maiden.

If he had it in him, he’d laugh.

“...look, just…” She sighs. “...get somewhere safe. Either here, or your grandma’s, hell even Kakashi’s. Finding a new job can wait until you have something else lined up. I’ll even talk to my boss, see if I can convince him to take you on. You’re a fan of his work, so that’ll help…”

“Ryū…”

“I doubt he’d mind you staying here, so if you do, don’t worry about rent. I can cover it just fine. I don’t mind you couch surfing so long as I know you’re nowhere near that _creep_.”

“Ryū.”

“We can get your resume out to a few places around here, too -”

“Ryū!” Taking her by the shoulders, Obito sighs. “...thank you.”

Cut short, she looks at him with wide greys before softening. “...sorry. Got, uh...carried away.”

“...I appreciate it.”

One car ride later, she takes him back to the building, expression terse as they grab his things. Talking to the landlord is...a little rough, given the ruckus last night. But upon explaining, they agree to him just paying the last month and leaving early. Once they clear it out, he gives back the keys. His few belongings are stuffed into the back seat, and next they head to his work. A vague explanation lets him take two of his vacation days off immediately to sort things out.

“So...any decision on where to stay?”

“...I can’t go to my grandma’s,” he murmurs. “It’s too far for work, and...I don’t know how to explain. I need time before I can do that.”

“I understand.”

“...you really don’t mind -?”

“Not at all,” Ryū assures him softly. “It’s fine, really. My main concern is that you’re someplace safe.”

“...all right.”

Over the next few weeks, Obito adjusts. Ryū converts her office into a second bedroom, insisting Obito use it. Until then, he sleeps on the couch. Walking to work isn’t too bad as Spring warms up, but he still keeps a wary eye over his shoulder for Akio. A week after the breakup, Ryū gets ahold of her boss and paints Obito in the best light she can.

“Hm...do we really _need_ two employees…?”

“Please, sir...I know he’ll work hard. And he loves this place as much as I do. He’s read every one of your books, and -”

“Wait, really?”

“Yes! He’s a big fan, and he’s here almost every day after work. He loves the place. Honestly he’d be a big help.”

There’s a long hum on the other end of the line. “...oh, all right. You’ve twisted my arm. Not like I can’t afford it. Tell him he’s got the job. I’ll have to stop by next time I’m in town and see him for myself!”

Beaming and starry-eyed, Ryū manages to keep her tone level, thanking him again and hanging up. “Looks like we’re coworkers…!”

Obito gives a weary smile. “...thank you, Ryū.”

From there, he develops a new normal. Living in Ryū’s apartment, going downstairs to work, letting her drag him to the cafe where they met every so often. Eventually, Akio seems further and further away, and Obito finds himself able to relax. Things are, for the first time in a year, truly peaceful.

...but the story’s not over yet.

“Did you get that box of new arrivals yet?” Ryū calls from the right hand wing of the shop. “I need to get this shelf stocked!”

“I got it,” Obito replies, hefting a fresh package from the rear room. It looks small, but crammed full of books it’s actually pretty heavy.

“Need a hand?” Kakashi offers, poking his head in through the door to the back where spare supplies are kept.

“Nah, it’s fine. Besides, it’s my _job_ ,” Obito retorts, giving his friend a mock pout as he steps past him. Things have actually improved between the pair, the trio of them spending plenty of afternoons together when Kakashi’s free from grading papers and making class schedules.

“Ah, right...how silly of me,” the Hatake replies, smiling coyly.

“Obitooo!” Ryū repeats.

“Coming!” Sticking his tongue out at Kakashi, Obito makes his way out past the counter on his way to the proper room.

Just then, the bell rings.

Glancing to the new arrival, Obito pales...and the box falls from his hands with a loud thud.

Kakashi turns, frowning at his friend before following his gaze. “...well, shit.”

Stepping past the door frame, Akio glowers. “Well well...finally found this little shithole. Fitting place for you.”

Frozen, Obito has no retort.

“Oh my _gosh_ , what’s taking you so -?” Stepping through the archway into the main room, Ryū comes up short as she spies Obito and Kakashi before glancing toward the door.

Time seems to freeze.

“...Kakashi…” Ryū murmurs, tone dangerously even. “...take Obito upstairs.”

“...but -?”

“He isn’t going anywhere, bitch,” Akio cuts in. “Motherfucker dislocated my jaw and made a fool outta me. He and I have some _unfinished business_. Back up.”

Greys widen in an unsteady, manic gaze. “...excuse me…?”

“I said, _back. Up. Bitch._ ”

After a lengthy pause, Ryū lets loose a barking laugh.

Obito and Kakashi both look to her incredulously.

In smooth, unhurried strides, Ryū crosses the main room floor to plant herself squarely between Akio and his target, arms folding over her chest. “All right, tough guy. You’ve had more than enough time ruining Obito’s life. You’re going to turn around, and get the _fuck_ out of my bookstore before I call the police. Your business is more than finished. You’re never going to come near him again, am I understood?”

Sizing her up, it’s Akio’s turn to laugh. “...seriously? So much of a pussy you’ve got a _woman_ defending you, Obito? You sad sack of -”

Eyes flashing, Ryū unfurls her arms and takes Akio’s shirtfront in a grip, shutting him up with a grunt. “Listen up, asshole. Obito is a thousand times the man you’ll _ever_ be. Only cowards and insects get off on abusing another human being.” Her lip lifts in a snarl, baring clenched teeth. “Obito is thoughtful, gentle, funny, romantic, and kind. He is, and forever will be, a _far_ better person than you’ll _ever_ dream to be. You think you’re tough because you can throw your weight around and yell and make people feel small? What takes _real_ strength is putting up with your _bullshit_ for a whole year. But he’s done with you, you hear me? And if you _ever_ set foot in this shop again, I’ll tear your head off your shoulders. Am I understood?”

All of this is said in a dangerously icy tone, Ryū staring with wide, slow-blinking eyes as she makes to unsettle him.

...apparently it works.

“Crazy fuckin’ bitch,” Akio mutters, trying to wrest her hold on him. “Let me go!”

“Answer me!” she growls in retort. “I want to be _damn sure_ you’re not coming back here ever again!”

Face twisting with ugly rage, Akio makes to take a swing at her...but is interrupted as Kakashi steps forward. Looking at him coolly, the Hatake offers, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. The second you lay a hand on her, all bets are off...understood?”

Eyes flickering between the pair of them and clearly not liking the odds, Akio throws Ryū off of him and straightens his shirt with a huff. “...keep the pathetic piece of shit,” he spits. “I don’t care. Hope you enjoy ugly, whiny bitches who need their hands held.”

“ _Fuck you!_ ” Ryū screeches, making to launch forward as Kakashi intercepts her. “I’ll give him everything you _never_ could!”

Opening the door, he sneers over his shoulder. “Not a matter of could, dumbass. I never wanted to.”

Fighting Kakashi’s grip, Ryū only calms as the door slams shut, glass rattling in its pane. The stunned silence left in his wake is broken only by her heavy breathing.

Glancing down at her, Kakashi’s face is unreadable, but he flinches as Obito collapses to the floor behind them. “Obito?”

Focus immediately shifted, Ryū breaks from his grip and kneels gently beside him. “...are you all right?”

“Y...yeah. I just...I n-need a minute,” he stutters, still pale.

“...Kakashi, can you sit with him? I’m going to go make him some tea,” Ryū murmurs, standing and heading for the stairs.

“...yeah.” Watching her go, he carefully takes a seat beside his friend.

“...did...did that really just happen?” Obito whispers.

“...yeah. It kinda did. You sure you’re okay?”

“...I will be.” Bracing his elbows on his splayed knees, Obito cradles his brow in his hands. “...I’m such a fucking coward.”

“Obito -”

“He’s right, I...I didn’t do anything to defend myself. I just...stood there! You two had to defend me!”

“Obito,” Kakashi cuts in again, tone firmer. “...we did that because we care about you. Not because you’re weak. That man abused you for a _year_. There’s no shame in that fear.”

“...she’s...she’s already done so much...I can’t keep l-leaning on her like this,” Obito then whispers, tone threatening to break into tears. “...I _am_ pathetic…”

“You know she’s happy to help you, Obito. And so am I.”

“But -?”

“Look…” Kakashi sighs. “...what you saw her do just then? I’ve _never_ seen her do that. Ever.”

“...what…?”

“During all the time we dated, she never swore. Never raised her voice. Never even got _mad_. She’s the gentlest, sweetest person I know. But the moment she saw you were in danger? She let all of that go. Y’know why?”

He does.

“...it’s because she loves you something fierce. And...heh…” Kakashi’s head bows with a hint of a chuckle. “...just goes to show she wasn’t meant for me. All that time, what she was _really_ waiting for was you.”

Jaw clenching, Obito glances aside, fighting more _stupid_ tears…!

Gently, Kakashi lays a hand on his shoulder. “...there’s nothing wrong with her standing up for you. Supporting you. That’s what couples _do_. And she knows you used all your energy doing that for a year, for someone who _never_ did the same for you. She knows you’re spent. But once you’ve had a chance to recharge, and heal...then you’ll do the same for her. Right now, this is just what she needs to do. All right?”

“...y-yeah…”

“...it’ll be all right, buddy. We’re here for you. Just, uh…” He pauses, trying to lighten the mood. “...remind me to never make her angry, okay? She might just kill me.”

In spite of himself, Obito snorts. “...yeah, me neither.”

It’s then footsteps sound on the stairs, and they both turn to find Ryū with a whole tray of mugs of tea and cookies. “...thought we could all use a cup after that,” she murmurs, back to her calm demeanor.

“Sounds good to me,” Kakashi agrees.

Once the mugs are empty and the cookies gone, Kakashi excuses himself. “If he comes back, call the police...and then call me,” he advises dourly.

“I will,” Ryū assures him softly. “...thank you.”

“Any time.”

Watching him go, Ryū then turns to Obito. “...feeling any better?”

“Yeah, I think so. Still...nervous, though.”

“It’s all right, that’s more than understandable,” she assures him, a hand gently easing along his upper arm. “You know I won’t let anything happen to you...right?”

“...I know.”

“Good.” Carefully, she leans against his side. “...I hope I didn’t frighten you.”

“No! No, you...you were _amazing_.”

That gets her to come up short. “...what?”

“You didn’t even flinch. He didn’t scare you at all, did he?”

“...no, he did.”

“...wait, really? But you…?”

Ryū gives a somber nod. “...in truth, as soon as he walked in, I was terrified. Not for myself - I was ready for him to hit me. I didn’t care. If Kakashi hadn’t held me back…” She pauses. “What frightened me was what he might do to _you_. I couldn’t let that happen. So I...I just…”

Glancing to her, Obito softens before bringing her to his side all the firmer. “...I wish I could be as strong as you.”

“But you are!”

“...not right now, I’m not. Not in the way _you_ are. But I guess that’s just how it works, huh?”

“...what do you mean?”

He mulls that over. “...no one’s strong in _every_ way. We’ve all got weaknesses. But that’s why we’ve got friends, and loved ones. They step up in the ways we’re weak. Just like we do for them. Like I want to do for you someday. I just…” Obito trails off before looking to her, holding her gaze as she looks back with those doe eyes of hers. “...need a little time.”

“Oh, Obito…” Expression wavering toward tears, Ryū gently cups his cheek with a palm. “You’re fine just as you are. Until you’re ready, I’m here for you. However you need me. All right?”

“...I know that now. Just wish I would have seen it sooner, huh?”

“...love blinds us all, even when it’s not a good love,” she murmurs sadly.

Allowing a bit of a smile, he brings her closer until their brows brush. “...I think I’ve got the perfect love right here.”

Flushing a soft pink, Ryū doesn’t fight as he tilts her toward him. Instead, eyes flutter closed as - for the second time - his lips meet hers.

It’s not as...intense as the first. But this time, he doesn’t have to run. Doesn’t have to hide.

He’s right where he needs to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This…took so long…my hands are dead! Also random title is random, I really wasn’t sure what to call it lol. Docs’ final wordcount for this is 13,676. It’s a long one :’D Not QUITE as long as TGtBatB, but pretty close!
> 
> So this is mostly based on a fic Meg wanted, with plenty of my own spin to fill in details. The overall premise was pretty much just Obito in an abusive relationship, meeting and befriending Ryū, and then them ending up together in the end. Meg offered a few other small things to be included, but the rest was mostly up to me!
> 
> Some of the pacing might seem off (I hope not) due to having to pick this up and put it down several times since it just got so LONG. The ending feels a LITTLE rushed to me, but I think I was just running out of steam OTL I really tried to keep up the energy the whole time but idk if I succeeded.
> 
> Anyway… .w.; I don’t get to show off Ryū’s temper much. In truth she has a pretty nasty one when her right buttons are pushed, it just…doesn’t happen all that often, haha! So it might seem ooc, but that’s literally just because it never comes up. I swear this is how she really is x’D If you mess with her loved ones, she WILL tear your head off. With a small warning first. She isn’t named after a dragon for nothing, after all ;3
> 
> But uhhh…I guess that’s it? Glad to have this finished, it was eating at me xD Several parts made me cry to write cuz I’m a baby and this ship literally kills me sometimes. And I wanted to wring Akio’s neck myself. So hopefully it’s at least partly as emotional and enjoyable to read as it was to write! I’ve now rambled on FAR too long, so…I’m out!
> 
> Hope it scratches that itch for you, Meg xD


End file.
